


Like The First Time

by NSP_FanGirl (FifiMae)



Series: Forbidden Love(NSFW) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Boundary Negotiation, Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Davenport Is A Screamer, Ear play, First Time, First Time Together, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Old Man In Love, Praise Kink, Spanking(But only once), Strength Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, accidental breach of boundaries, trans Davenport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiMae/pseuds/NSP_FanGirl
Summary: Davenport and Merle share a very special moment together.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Series: Forbidden Love(NSFW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674850
Kudos: 8





	Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is 9 pages and 3,961 words of pure smut, enjoy!  
> This takes place in the same AU as 'Just Checking In'  
> Thank you to SizeKing for Betaing.

Davenport and Merle have been dating for a little over a month, and so far it’s been nothing but bliss, yeah they’ve had the occasional couple spates, but everything else has been amazing, from wonderfully romantic dates to just hanging out together, he’s loved every second of it, even the threat of getting caught doesn’t bother them, hell it even adds a bit of excitement to the relationship. They’ve done basically everything a couple should, they’ve kissed, held hands, gone on dates, even had the occasional spat, yes, they’ve done basically everything, except for one thing, they haven’t slept together, sure, they’ve had some heated make-out sessions and done some heavy petting but never the whole thing.

It’s not like they don’t want it, while they’ve never talked about it, Merle has mentioned liking sex before, and Davenport would be lying if he said he was opposed to the idea, the thing was he’s never done it before, again it’s not that he doesn’t want it, he’s spent a majority of his youth figuring out his sexuality, after that boyfriends were few and far between, and none of them have made him comfortable enough so sleep with them, the only exception being the one he gave a sloppy and awkward blowjob to, Merle, on the other hand, he always feels comfortable around Merle, and he wants to take the next step with him, he’s just worried that Merle will be turned off by his lack of experience, but if he knows Merle, he knows he won’t judge him too hard for being a virgin.

So there they are, Merle sitting on the couch, Davenport straddling his lap and kissing him like his life depended on it, where Davenport decides to be brave and pulls away, “Hey, Merle.”

“Hm, what is it, baby?”

“Do you, erm, do you ever think about, you know, sex?”

Merle softly chuckles, “Well, you know what they say, men think about sex at least seven times a day.” he says with a wink.

Davenport giggles and blushes, “W-well, do any of those thoughts involve me?”

Merle gives a shy smile, “Well, a couple of times, if that’s ok with you.”

“Have you ever wanted to act on those thoughts?”

He rubs the back of his neck, “Sometimes, but I know you wouldn’t really be interested.”

“What if I do want it?”

He’s taken aback a little, “W-wait, really?”

Davenport blushes, “Well, y-yeah, for a while actually,”

“Then why haven’t you said anything?”

He looks away, “I was just, I’ve never really done it before, and I was worried you would be turned off by it.”

Merle smiles gently, places his hand on Davenport’s cheek and tilts his head to look him in the eye, “Honey, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin,”

“I know, but when people hear that I’m a virgin at this age they think I’m weird or a prude,”

“Well by now you should know I ain’t like other people,”, they lean their foreheads together, “So, do you really want to do this? Absolutely, positively, 100%?”

Davenport smiles and nods, “Absolutely, positively, 100%, Merle, do you, do you wanna,”

“Come on, you can say it,” Merle teases.

Davenport takes a deep breath and cups Merle’s face with his hands, “Merle, please make love to me,”

Merle smiles and kisses his boyfriend, “Of course, my darlin’,” the kiss gets more heated and Davenport slips his tongue in, Merle’s mouth leaves Davenport’s lips and peppers kisses along his cheek till he gets to his ear and starts licking and nibbling at the shell, Davenport bites his lip and moans, his ears have always been sensitive, but no-one has ever done this to them, and gods it feels _amazing_ , he absentmindedly grinds on Merle’s lap and can feel his growing erection, Merle’s hands slide down Davenport’s back till he reaches his ass, he grabs his ass and squeezes, he pulls away a little and purrs into his ear, “You wanna take this to my bed?~” Davenport nods and Merle lifts him up by his ass and walks them both to his bedroom, Davenport giggles and wraps his arms and legs around him, he’s always loved how much bigger and stronger Merle is compared to him, sure Merle isn’t what you’d call a brick shithouse, but he still has a couple of inches over him and has a much more broader and stockier build compared to Davenports own slim but firm figure, and gods does he love how _strong_ Merle is, how he can pick him up with little effort, how he could easily hurt him with that strength but instead takes great care not too, he peppers kisses up and down Merle’s neck and sucks a couple of hickeys, Merle kicks the bedroom door open, crosses over to the bed, and carefully lays Davenport onto the bed before climbing onto the bed and looms over him, Merle cups the gnomes cheek and looks at him with a serious look, “You sure you still want to do this?”

Davenport nods, “Yes, I do,”

“Just checking, remember you can back out of at any time,” Merle blushes a little, “I also gotta warn you that I’m a little big, you know, down there, and it can be a bit much for a first-timer, I don’t wanna end up hurting you,”

Davenport smiles and places his hand on Merle’s cheek, “Merle, I trust you, I know you won’t hurt me on purpose, I’ll say something if it gets too much, I promise, besides, I’m tougher than I look, I’m sure I can handle your dick.”, Merle chuckles and kisses him, as there kissing Davenport starts unbuttoning Merle’s shirt, “Now, how bout we get out of these stuffy clothes~” he unbuttons the shirt all the way and Merle pulls away to remove his shirt all the way and tossed it aside, Davenport’s hands start rubbing Merle’s chest, this isn’t the first time seeing his boyfriend shirtless, but gods does he love the way Merle’s body looks, his warm brown skin speckled with barely visible freckles, his soft stomach and plush arms with just the slightest hint of muscle, the coarse grey hair on his chest and arms, even the faint white scars along his shoulders and arms, all of it was just magnificent, “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?”

Merle is taken aback a little and blushes, “Well, not recently, I guess.”

“‘Cause you are,” Davenport wraps his arms around Merle’s neck and kisses along his collarbone and shoulder, “you’re so handsome, like the most beautiful of starlight,” he says between kisses. “and strong and caring and just so _wonderful_ ,”

Merle chuckles, “I appreciate that, though I think we both know you’re the attractive one,” he snarks but he has to admit that it feels nice that someone so beautiful thinks he’s _that_ attractive.

“Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, after all,” Davenport says agents his shoulder, he lays back down on the bed and starts unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his beige binder, he removes the shirt and tosses it in the same direction of Merles, he gestures to the binder, “Help me take this off, it’s not made for this,” Merle does as he’s told and slips his thumbs under the band of the binder and lifts it up, Davenport lifts his arms over his head and Merle pulls it up and over his head and all the way off, Davenport lays back down and Merle finally gets a good look at Davenport’s body and it takes his breath away, soft ivory skin covered in freckles, small perky breasts, a slim body perfectly toned from captains training, a trail of orange hair starting from his sternum and going all the way past the waistband of his pants, absolutely breathtaking, he places his hands close to Davenport’s chest, “You mind if I touch you here?”

Davenport nods, “Go ahead,” 

Merle cups Davenport’s breast in each hand and starts gently kneading them, he moans at the touch, “Your skin is so soft, Dav.” Davenport makes a mix of a moan and a wine, completely different from the other sounds he’s made.

“W-well, I do moisturize after every shower,” the feeling of Merle’s ruff callus hands on his sensitive skin feels incredible, Merle pinches his nipples and Davenport gasps.

“It shows, Gods, you’re so gorgeous, Dav,” the same noise, Merle smirks, “You like that, don’t you? You like it when I call you ‘gorgeous’,” Davenport shyly nods, Merle leans down and starts kissing his neck, “Gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect.”, Each word is punctuated by a kiss while he rolls Davenport’s nipples between his fingers.

“Ohh, Merle~,” Davenport says with that same moan/wine, “oh, love, please _more_.”

Merle hears this and starts kissing him along his collarbone and shoulder, “Your so incredible, baby, like a masterpiece created by a famous artist, with full beauty that few people get to see, and I’m so honored to be one of them,” 

“I never knew you could be so poetic,” 

“What can I say, I have many layers,” Merle raises his head to kiss Davenport on the lips, his right-hand snakes down to Davenport’s pants while the left stays at his chest, “This ok?” Merle asks, Davenport nods and Merle’s hand unbuttons his pants and slips under his underwear, he feels the wiry hair and quickly finds his clit, he rubs slow circles and Davenport moans in his mouth, he pulls away from the kiss, “You want more?”

“Please.”

Merle pulls his hand away, kneels between Davenport’s legs and slips his fingers between the waistband of his pants and underwear, he pulls them up and off his legs and tosses them off the bed, he places his hands on Davenport’s thighs and grins, “Pan almighty, every last inch of you is perfect,” he rubs the gnomes thigh then gives him a slap on the side of said thigh, Davenport gasps, covers his mouth and shakes his head, Merle looks at him worryingly, “W-what's wrong? Are you ok?” 

Davenport removes his hands from his mouth, “I… I didn’t like that, I didn’t like the spanking.”

Merle leans down and holds Davenport's face, “Oh honey, I’m so sorry, I should have asked,” he presses a few kisses on Davenport’s cheek and forehead, “Are you ok, did it hurt?”

“No, I-I’m fine, i-it mostly just shocked me,” Davenport places his hands on Merles, “it made me feel really uncomfortable,”

Merle rests his forehead on Davenports, “I’m so sorry, darlin’, if you want to stop that‘s ok, we can do it another time, but I promise that I will never do that again.”

Davenport thinks for a second then sighs, “I-I wanna keep going, just, just don’t do that again.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Merle kisses Davenport on the lips, “I gonna make it up to you, and I promise you’ll like this way better,” he kisses him again then starts kissing him lower, trailing kisses down his chest and belly till he reached his crotch, Merle spreads Davenport’s folds with his thumbs and gives him a couple experimental licks, Davenport moans and curls his toes, “This all good?” Merle asks, Davenport nods, then Merle flattens his tongue on the sensitive skin and licks a long stripe from hole to clit, Davenport gasps and moans louder, he’s never felt anything like this before, and the feeling of Merle expert tongue on his most sensitive area feels absolutely _unbelievable_.

“Ohhh, _Merle!_ ” Davenport places his hand on the back of Merle’s head as he continues to lick his folds, occasionally flicking his clit with his tongue, after a minute of licking, Merle starts tracing Davenport’s entrance with his finger.

“‘M gonna stretch you out a bit, baby, make sure you’re loose enough to take my dick, is that ok?”, Merle asks, Davenport nods and Merle slips his finger into his entrance, Davenport moans again as Merle pumps his finger inside him, Davenport has fingered himself once before, but it felt nothing like this, Merle’s fingers are thicker and can get much deeper and it feels so _good,_ he feels like he’s melting from the pleasure, Merle adds another finger and sucks his clit and Davenport almost screams out in pleasure before covering his mouth, Merle smirks, “Someones a screamer,”

Davenport blushes more, “I-I can quiet down if you want,” 

Merle rises up so they’re face to face, his fingers still in his hole, he takes Davenport hand and gently pulls it away from his mouth and pins it next to his head, “Please don’t, I wanna hear you enjoying yourself,” Merle says, his voice is low and husky, “I wanna hear every sexy sound that comes out of your mouth, I want you to scream till your voice is hoarse and you can’t talk tomorrow, because I’ll know it’s ‘cause of me,” he starts kissing Davenport’s neck and continues to finger him, Davenport’s moans become louder and it’s like music to Merle’s ears, he slips in a third finger and rubs Davenport’s clit with his palm. 

Davenport is on the edge of his orgasm, he thrusts up to chase it, “Oh, oh fuck, I’m so, I’m so close, please, please,” Merle curls his fingers, brushing against Davenports g-spot, and he’s a goner, cumming hard with a loud cry, his head fall onto the pillow and he breaths heavily as he comes down.

Merle looks at him and smirks, “Someone enjoyed himself,”

Davenport sighs happily, almost dazed, “So good,”

Merle pulls his fingers out of Davenport, brings it up to his mouth and licks it clean of slick, once it's clean he pulls it out and wipes it on his pants.

Davenport looks up at him, “How can you be so gross yet so sexy at the same time?”

Merle shrugs, “Its a gift,” he removes his pants but keeps his underwear on and tosses then off the bed, he leans over and kisses him, Davenport wraps his arms around Merle’s body, Merle rubs his still clothed erection onto Davenports soaking wet folds, “You feel that?” He practically growls between kisses, Davenport nods with a moan, “That’s all for you, baby, that’s what you do to me, with your beautiful body and sexy voice, you wanna keep going?” 

Davenport nods, “Yes, yes please,” he gasps when Merle flips them over so he’s on top, he looks at Merle a little confused.

“This is a good position for first-timers,” Merle explains, “Plus I know how much you like being in control,” Merle reaches over to his nightstand, opens the drawer and pulls out a silver-wrapped condom and a small bottle of lube, “and we’re gonna need these,” he says as he hands the items to Davenport.

Davenport smirks, “Someones been planning this for a while, huh?”

Merle shrugs,“I just like being prepared,”

Davenport pulls the waistband of Merle’s underwear down and gasps when he sees his dick spring out, fully hard and dripping pre-cum, “Gods Merle, you weren’t kidding about being _big.”_ he takes it into his hand and it doesn’t even fit in his hand, he picks up the condom, opens it, and rolls it on to Merle’s dick, he then adds a generous amount of lube then finally straddles Merle’s hips and aligns his dick with his entrance, “I-is this gonna hurt?”

Merle places one of his hands on Davenport’s hip and the other on this back, “As long as I’m doing it right, it shouldn’t, and remember you can back out of this at any time, you ready?”

Davenport nods and slowly lowers himself, his breath hitches as Merle’s cock enters him, the stretch stings a little and he bits his lip and lets out a small whimper.

Merle rubs circles on his back right above his tail, “Just relax, honey, tensing up will only make it worse,” 

Davenport takes a deep breath and lowers himself more, inch by inch as he slowly gets used to the stretch, he lets the breath out as he bottoms out, he sits there for a couple of seconds to adjust before lifting up an inch then sliding back down, he places his hands flat on Merle’s chest and thrusts his hips up and down in the same rhythm, soon the stretch stops stinging and tips his head back and moans.

Merle groans, “Gods Dav, you feel so good,” his hands lower and he squeezes Davenport’s ass, “And you’re taking my dick like a champ,”

“It's s-so big,” Davenport moans louder, “a-and so so _good~_ ”, Merle’s dick brushes agents his g spot and his moans get louder, “Ohhh, _fuck~”_

“Shouda guessed you’d be a size king,” Merle teases, “Little guys like you always are,” he thrusts his hips ups at the same time as Davenport bottoming out again, he hits Davenports g-spot and Davenport arches his back and screams in pleasure, he’s practically bouncing on Merle’s cock at this point, each thrust hitting that sweet spot just right, Merle knows his neighbors are going to hate him in the morning with how loud his boyfriend is screaming and moaning his name, but right now he doesn’t care, he’s so close, he looks up at the beautiful man above him, his eyes are squeezed shut and his face is red, his skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes him glow in the soft light of his bedside lamp, he craned his neck and Merle gets a good look at the purple hickeys doting his neck and collarbone, he needs to cum so bad but he won’t till Davenport dose, so he moves his had to Davenport’s crotch and starts rubbing his clit with his thumb, it’s all too much for Davenport and he cums with a loud cry, he tightens around Merle’s dick and throws him over the edge and he cums with a groan, Davenport collapse on Merle’s chest and takes a couple deep breaths, Melre wraps his arms around him, “You still with me, Dav?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Davenport replies, his voice a little hoarse, he sighs happily, “Oh, oh Melre that was, that was _incredible,_ I love you so much, sweetheart,” his smiles fall and his eyes shoot open when he realizes what he just said, neither of them have said those three words yet, he looks up at Merle, expecting him to look weirded out, instead, he smiles gently and kisses him on the forehead.

“I love you too, baby, with all of my heart,” Merle says softly, Davenport smiles and rests his head on Merle’s chest, “So, how was that for your first time?”

“Perfect, absolutely perfect, Merle,” Davenport says with a contented smile, “Though I think you might have given me a _very_ high standard,” 

Merle chuckles, “Good, cuss you deserve nothing but the best,” he makes a sound of disgust when he realizes how sweaty the two of them are and that he’s still in a jizz filled condom, “Come on Davy, we need to get cleaned up,” 

Davenport sighs, “Yeah, okay,” he pulls off of Merels dick and Merle takes the condom off, ties a knot on the top and tosses it in the general direction of the trash can, Davenport looks over to the clock on the nightstand, “Oh jeez, it’s almost midnight, I need to get home.”

“You can stay here for the night if you want,” Merle offers.

Davenport thinks, the public transport doesn’t run this late and it’s super dangerous to walk home at this time at night, “Do you have an extra toothbrush or something that I can use?”

“Yeah, got a couple just in case in the bathroom, you can take a shower too if you want,” Merle says.

Davenport smiles, “Yeah that sounds good,”

They both hop off the bed and Merle leads him over to his bathroom and shows him where he keeps his spare toothbrushes and how to use his shower, Merle leaves and Davenport hops into the shower, after a nice quick shower and brushing his teeth, he walks back to Merle’s room and sees Merle finishing making the bed, Merle looks over to him, “Hey,”

“Hey, showers all yours,” Davenport says.

Merle smiles and walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, “Thanks, darlin’, you get comfy, I’ll be right back,” he then walks out of the room.

Davenport walks over to the bed and finds his and Merle's discarded clothes, he drops his towel, picks up his underwear and puts it on, he then goes to grab his shirt before seeing Merle’s shirt, he picks it up and thinks for a second, would Merle mind if he wore his shirt? He’s heard that its post-coital etiquette to wear your partner's shirt after the act, he puts the shirt on and buttons it up, it hangs loosely over his body and is long enough to cover his underwear, he takes a deep sniff of it an sighs, it smells just like Merle, Davenport hopes this isn’t one of Merle’s favorites, because he’s going to use it as a nightshirt for quite a while, he hopped onto the bed and crawls under the covers just as Merle walks back into the room, shirtless and in pajama pants holding two glasses of water, he walks over to Davenport's side of the bed and hands him a glass,

“It's good to hydrate after strenuous activities like this,” he then walks to the other side, places the glass on the side table, carefully climbs onto the bed, and craws under the cover to join Davenport, Merle picks up the glass, “I would have gotten a nice bottle of wine if I knew we were going to do this, but this is the next best thing,” he raises his glass, Davenport does the same and they clink their glasses together, they drink the water and Merle takes the empty glasses and places them on the table, they then lay down and cuddle, Merle laying on his back and Davenport laying on his side with his head on Merle's chest, Merle gently runs his fingers through Davenport's hair, “You comfy, Dav?”

Davenport smiles, “Yeah, thank you so much, for doing this with me, Merle.”

“Of course, baby,” Merle says and kisses him on the top of the head, “Thanks for trusting me,” 

“Always, love, always,” Davenport says softly.

Merle looks down at him and realizes something, “Your wearing my shirt,”

Davenport blushes softly, “Yeah, you don’t mind, do you?”

“Naw, you look really cute in it, though I don’t think I’m ever gonna get it back,”

Davenport giggles, “Yeah, at least it's going to a good cause,”

Merle chuckles, “Yeah, was all that good for you?”

“So good, how about you?”

“Yeah, you were incredible, you sure you were a virgin?” Merle teasingly asks, Davenport lightly slaps him and Merle laughs, “Kidding, kidding.” his smile falls a little, “And, again, I really am sorry for the spanking.”

“Merle, it’s okay, really, I know you never meant to hurt me,” Davenport takes Merle's hand into his and kisses the back of his hand, “and I trust that you’ll never do it to me again,”

Merle smiles and kisses the back of Davenport's hands, “Yeah, and next time, I promise that I’ll ask before I do something like that,” he pulls the covers over them, “Now let's get some sleep, hon, we both got work in the morning.”, Davenport nods and they turn so they’re spooning, “Get some good sleep babe, I love you,”

Davenport blushes when Merle says those three words again, he yawns, “I love you too, good night dear.”

“Night Dav.” They drift off to sleep in each other's arms, happy and content and full of love.


End file.
